Embodiments of the present invention are related to providing instructions regarding installation procedures of electronic components.
Today, many companies currently manufacture and market components such as electronic and computer system components, e.g., integrated circuits, CPUs (central processing units), RAM (random access memory), and the like. Those companies conventionally rely upon the perceived ability of a technician to be cognizant of installation procedures regarding a particular component. It is quite common for those manufacturing companies to provide minimal instruction, if any, regarding the installation of a component.
A majority of electronic components that are adapted to be inserted into or coupled with a receiving component, such as a socket or slot on printed circuit board (also referred to as a motherboard), have a particular installation procedure associated therewith. For example, one RAM manufacturer can require a horizontal installation into a memory slot. Another RAM manufacturer can require an angled insertion into the slot, and then subsequently rotating the RAM to a locked position. Different electronic components can require different installation procedures.
In another example, many of the CPUs currently available require specific installation instructions. One type of CPU can require aligning the pins with the opening in the receiving component prior to insertion. Another CPU can require physically moving a locking mechanism, e.g., a lever, to enable insertion of the CPU into a socket. Other types of CPUs can have alternative methods of installation.
Further, today""s electronic components are commonly smaller, faster, and have more processing power that those components before them. To provide proper connectivity, today""s components have seen an increase in the number of connections, e.g., contacting elements, connecting pins, and the like. Because the number of connections has increased while the size of the component has been reduced, those connections, critical to the proper operation of an electronic component, are becoming more fragile and less resistant to damage due to improper insertion or coupling.
Additionally, improper installation or coupling of an electronic component into or with a receiving component can not only damage the electronic component being coupled or inserted, but can damage the socket into which the electronic component is coupled. Further, damage to the printed circuit board upon which the receiving component is disposed can be caused by improper installation of an electronic component.
It is noted that most electronic devices that are commonly inserted into a receiving component (socket), e.g., CPUs, memory chips, integrated circuits, generate heat, and the heat is then dissipated by a heat sink and/or a heat sink fan or an alternative means to dissipate heat. Because of the heat generated by a CPU and other electronic components when in operation, placing instructions upon the electronic device can caused an excess of heat to be retained, as the instructions can affect the efficiency with which the heat is dissipated. Further, placing the instructions upon the electronic component can also affect the coupling thereof, such that if the instructions are placed upon the contacting elements or pins, proper insertion or coupling can be affected.
Additionally, it is well known that during shipping and installation of a receiving component, whether or not predisposed upon a printed circuit board, minute particles of dust, metal shavings, and other materials can become lodged within the receiving component, thus also negatively affecting the insertion or coupling of an electronic component.
Hence, many electronic components are not provided with proper installation instructional material.
Thus, embodiments of the present invention are drawn to providing installation instructions for an electronic component that is to be installed into a receiving component. Embodiments of the present invention further provide installation instructions in such a manner as to require its removal thereof prior to installation of the electronic component. Embodiments of the present invention further provide a measure of protection against undesired particles entering a component adapted to receive the electronic component.
In one embodiment, an installation instruction conveying device is comprised of a first surface having instructions visibly disposed thereon for installing a component. The installation instruction conveying device is further comprised of a means for adhering the installation instruction conveying device to a component installation location. The installation instruction conveying device prevents the installation of the component at the component installation location unless the installation instruction conveying device is removed from the component installation location.